


the stars look like him

by mysoftie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoftie/pseuds/mysoftie
Summary: “hey, we should throw a party.”“excuse me?”“i said, we should throw a party.” minho looks at changbin nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just offered throwing a party on the first day of university.“you know, we’ve only been at the university for literally six hours, right?”-basically changbin and minho are uni roommates with opposite personalities and learn to deal with their struggles regarded that mixed with unexpected feelings





	1. I.

I.

room 510  
the characters on the door match the ones on changbin’s registration letter. he slides his student id through the lock, creating a small ding and a quick flash of a green light, confirming this dorm is in fact, his. he walks in, closing the door behind him, when someone’s voice startles him.

“hey, you must be my roommate! im minho, dance major.” the boy, minho, holds up his hand, waiting for a hi-five, or a handshake, or at least something from changbin, who does not deliver. his hand still stands there as changbin speaks.

“uh, roommate?” minho grabs changbin’s free hand and slaps it against his own, completing his hi-five, sort of.

“yes, roommate. did you even read the registration letter dude?” changbin’s face goes a little red; he must admit he didnt read the letter completely, rather he barely made it past the dorm numbers considering he was so excited.

“of course i read the letter, i just was expecting i’d be placed in a room with someone of the same major,” he excuses. minho smirks a little, and nods.

“well, what is your major?”

“astrology,” changbin replied dryly. this has already been much more talking than he expected, and he just wanted to unpack and finish the song he was trying to write.

“well, astrology and dancing are kind of similar if you really think about it!” _god, this boy really likes to make conversation._

“and how are they similar?”

“well, stars move, right? and to us, it happens slowly, but to the stars, theyre moving at, like, super high speeds. the stars moving at high speeds in a specific pattern is _basically_ the same as dancing.”

“that still makes no sense.”

“that’s why you have to _really_ think about it.”

-

while changbin had taken about half an hour to completely finish unpacking, minho is still walking back and forth across the room, hanging posters and photos, placing figurines and stuffed animals, organizing shelfs, and at this point all changbin can do is stare. how did this boy get so much into the room when he only has four boxes? changbin realizes that minho’s shuffling has stopped, and has probably been stopped for the past two minutes. he looks up, meeting minho’s eyes to see him smiling.

“do you enjoy staring at me?” he laughs, “because i can give you a lot more to stare at.” he turns around and shakes his butt, then begins strutting across the four meter wide dorm, swaying his hips a small bit too excessively. changbin shoves his face in a pillow.

“god could you put, whatever THAT is, away please.”

“how dare you call my ass “whatever that is,” i’ll have you know my ass is one of the best you’ll ever find. in fact-

“please, i dont want to hear any more facts about your butt.”

-

“hey, we should throw a party.”

“excuse me?”

“i said, we should throw a party.” minho looks at changbin nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just offered throwing a party on the first day of university.

“you know, we’ve only been at the university for literally six hours, right?” minho pouts.

“don’t you want to make friends? we’re on a whole floor of boys and we haven’t even said hello to any of them yet, doesn’t that make you kind of sad?” he uses his finger to mock a tear rolling down his face.

“not really,” changbin replies, and focuses his face back on his notebook. he’s been trying to finish his song, but minho just would not shut up, and he’s barely been able to add a couple lines. suddenly, minho’s face is much closer to changbin than he finds comfortable.

“please please please please please let’s throw a party binnie, pl-

“god don’t call me that,” changbin blurts, blush rising to his cheeks.

“why, does it embarrass you?”

“yes.”

“good, i’ll keep using it then.” changbin sighs. “come on, binnie! it’ll be fun, i promise! and if it makes you feel better, we won’t drink, at least not this time. think of it as more of a get-to-know-the-floor party, rather than a im-going-to-get-piss-drunk party, okay?” 

changbin remains silent.

“come on, binnie,” he smirks.

silence.

“please, binnie,” he drags out the end.

silence.

“do it for me, binnie,” he drags out the end again. actually, he’s still dragging out the end, until changbin cuts him off.

“oh my god, fine, just please stop calling me that.” minho leans back, finally allowing changbin to stop sitting so stiffly, something he hadn’t realized he had been doing.

“great! i’ll make some posters to give to the other boys and we can buy snacks and make punch, oh and we can make a playlist!” minho rambles as he opens up his laptop.

“oh, and changbin?”

“yes?”

“im not going to stop calling you binnie, get used to it.”


	2. II.

II.

“changbin, come help me bring the groceries in!” minho yells from the dorm stairway. _god, he makes it sound like we’re a married couple._ changbin ignores his roommate’s yells and continues taping streamers of various colours to the ceiling.

“BINNIEEEEEEEEEE-

“JESUS IM COMING MINHO SHUT UP!” minho goes silent at changbin’s response, and although he cant see him, changbin knows minho is smirking at the bottom of the stairs. his suspicion is proven true when his cheeky half-smile is still plastered on his face as changbin reaches the bottom of the stairs. changbin roles his eyes, “so are you going to hand me some bags or just stand there with that stupid look on your face?”

“here,” minho hands changbin five bags that feel heavier than his astrology textbooks. changbin looks at minho confused, who carries the remaining six bags.

“how much did you buy? you know there’s only going to be nine of us, right?”

“we need to be prepared, dont we! we have nine growing boys in our hands, we must provide!” he states loudly as he begins walking up the stairs. changbin cant do anything but sigh loudly, and follows him up the stairs. they reach level 5 and changbin scans his id, allowing the door to open. he walks to one of the tables he put up earlier and sets down the bags. as he goes to begin looking through them, he hears a loud bang behind him. he turns around to see minho on the floor underneath another boy. a _very pretty_ boy, changbin thinks. he walks over to them, and stands over them for about 30 seconds before deciding to clear his throat.

“uh, minho?”

“yeah dude?” he’s still on the floor, underneath the pretty boy.

“mind introducing me?”

“oh, yeah. this is-

“maybe get off the floor first?” minho looks around, as if he somehow _forgot_ he was laying on the floor. pretty boy gets off of him and holds out his hand to minho, helping him up.

“changbin, this is felix. we went to the same dance studio in high school. felix, this is changbin, we’re roommates.” it takes changbin a couple seconds before realizing felix’s hand is held up in front of him. he blushes slightly, and takes the pretty boy’s, felix’s, hand, shaking it lightly. he shakes it for slightly too long, and let’s it go upon realizing this. felix laughs.

“hey,” he says, surprising changbin with just how deep his voice is.

“uh, hi,” changbin stutters. he’s silent for a few seconds before he speaks up again. “i better get back to decorating.” changbin walks away, head down to the floor, and starts unpacking the bags he and minho had brought up.

-

it’s been around an hour when the boys finish setting everything up for the party. it wasnt anything fancy, in fact it didn’t really look too great at all. streamers, which minho failed to curl, hang sadly at random points in the room. the “welcome to floor 5” sign is just a “welcome back home” sign with the “back home” crossed out and “to floor 5” written underneath. the chairs in the room are kind of beaten up, which minho gladly tells felix and changbin about how it was from a chair fight from last years floor five, whatever that may be. the only thing that looks alright, if changbin is being honest, is the snacks table, which minho just so happens to be digging into.

“minho, shouldn’t we wait for the party to actually start before we eat the party food?”

“but im hungry!” he pouts, mouth still half full of chips.

“you’re always hungry,” felix mumbles. minho gives him a look as if he’s about to argue with felix before shrugging and realizing that felix is right. he turns away from the snack table, brushes his hands on his pants, and shoots changbin a smile.

“let’s get this party started then!”

-

after a few hours of socializing, changbin has been completely drained of his energy. he sits in one of the chair-fight chairs against the wall of the room, and looks at everyone around him. he thinks of all the people he met and tries to remember what he was told about them so he doesn’t make a fool of himself later on.

there’s woojin and chan, the only two older than minho, who are second years like him. chan is somehow the student council president after only a few days of the school being open, and he’s a music production major. woojin is a music major, and, as told by chan, is one of the sweetest guys you’ll ever meet, which apparently made all the girls swoon over him. 

“too bad he’s all mine!” chan had said excitedly, causing woojin to look down to the floor, blush raising to his cheeks.

“do you have to say that every time you introduce me to someone?”

besides those two and minho, everyone else were first years younger than changbin. there was jisung, who grouped up amazingly with minho and felix. put all three of them together and you’re basically hanging with a group of crackheads. jisung is majoring in music production as well. changbin makes mental notes to talk with both chan and jisung later about music production, it was always something he was passionate about.

hyunjin, who shamelessly showed off his dance skills, had introduced himself hot and sweaty after bboying for felix and minho, impressing them greatly. 

“tell me WHY youre not a dance major?” minho had yelled at him over the music.

“i dont know, just wasn’t sure it would get me a career.”

“promise me you’ll at least minor it next year”

“i’ll think about it.”

the two younger ones seemed like babies in the group of floor fives. seungmin, the photographer major, seemed sweet and shy when changbin met him, but as changbin sits away from the crowd, he swears seungmin is secretly evil. he sees him trying to throw pop bottles at the unsuspecting boys, only to be stopped by jeongin, the younger one, each time. jeongin was a teaching major, and he went on for a long time about how he wants to teach kindergarten and how much he loves kids. seungmin probably would’ve attempted to throw a water bottle at him too if changbin wasn’t standing with him. changbin continues running the boys names through his head, finding each one with his eyes as he does, only to be interrupted by a red, hot, sweaty body sitting down beside him.

“are you not having fun?” minho asked, panting from dancing so hard.

“it’s not that, im just a little worn out. im more introverted than the rest of you is all.” minho frowns, causing changbin’s chest to hurt a little. he never meant to make minho upset with this.

“im sorry, i shouldve waiting to throw a party, this must be a lot for you.” 

“oh, no, uh, it’s not that, i mean, it’s alright,” changbin stutters. for some reason minho’s apology takes him by surprise, most likely because it’s the first time he’s seeing a relatively calm minho. minho smiles lightly.

“want me to walk you home?”

“you know ‘home’ is about 50 meters away, right?”

“wow binnie you’re so great at math!”

_and he’s back._

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how reguarly this will be updated! feel free to leave suggestions & feedback!


End file.
